Hypocrates
by bisexualcharliedavis
Summary: "Listen, do you think you could do me a favour?" "It would depend on what you wanted." Charlie replied, with a slight smile. (Star Wars AU)


/well, with the over saturation of Starwars in the media these days I figured it was time for me to get on the hue train and come up with a Star Wars Au. Set in the Knights of the Old Republic universe (if you haven't played those games then u totes should. Literally the best.) I guess I am assuming a little prior knowledge of Star Wars but if you don't have it, then I hope you can still enjoy it!

It's cold in space, Mattie thought, as she made her way from her bed in the dorm into the main room of the Ebon Hawk. She rubbed her hands together carefully, and padded her way though the halls of the almost empty freighter. Unsurprisingly, Charlie was also awake, and sitting at the center projector sipping something out of a cup. She sat next to him and looked up at the holo projection he was watching.

"What's this?" She asked, after a moment. Charlie looked at her out of the corner of his eye and took a sip of his drink.

"News." He replied. "Nar Shadaa." He added, licking at something inside his cheek before sitting back. "Thought it might be nice to catch up on what's going on."

"Is it your home planet?" She asked, hesitantly. It was fairly well known that neither Charlie nor Lawson really had a home planet as such. Charlie scoffed slightly and took another sip of his drink.

"No." he said, finally. "No its's not." He smiled. "But I grew up there, and since I expect we'll be back there soon I thought I might see what was up." he offers. Mattie nods, and takes his cup from him and took a sip.  
"That's awful." She informed him.  
"Well, I suppose that drinks from Taris aren't for everyone."  
"I thought Taris was in ruins."  
"Recipes live on." he smiled, and took the cup back from her. "Keeps me up and alert." He said, taking another sip.

"How long until Lawson takes over flying?" She questioned as Charlie turned his eyes to the blue hologram.  
"Two or three standard hours." He replied, not really looking to her.

"and you couldn't wait until he woke up to go and get some real sleep?"

"Well I could but then there's a chance we'll veer off course." He replied, gazing up to the hologram. Mattie watched the blue glow expand over the curves and lines of his face.

"I guess." She said, before glancing at what he was watching. The blue woman indicated to a screen and apparently Charlie knew what was happening because she sure didn't. "So..." She said, when the woman began to talk about something else again. Charlie took a sip of his drink and turned to look at her. "Just...Out of curiosity, how did you end up with tall, dark and scary?"  
"Lawson?" Charlie asked, after a brief moment. Mattie nods.

"I'd have to tell you my whole life story for you to understand that." Charlie said, after several moments. Mattie walks to the synthesiser and returns with a cup full of something much weaker then Charlie's.

"Well you do have two standard hours until Lawson wakes up." She said. Charlie pursed his lips briefly before nodding.

"Alright." He agreed, "I'll tell you." He offered, after a moment. "My parents were drifitng miners." He explained, "And when the Mandalorian war broke out on the planet they were one, they answered the call by giving up their only son to be trained. Of course, like the Jedi there were a lot of Sith away fighting, so most masters took on two or three padawans..."

…

"Ashby I am a decorated soldier I am not a babysitter."  
"Yes Lawson, so am I." Ashby reminded him, before sighing. "You've always known this could happen." He warned, as they approached the area of the temple where the children trained, "Be thankful I'm only making you take one." He said, after a moment as they continued walking. Lawson sighed angrily. He had missions to delegate and Jedi to kill, the last thing he wanted was some kid slowing him down, especially a kid who was a late entry into the academy. Pulling his face mask down and his hood back, he followed Ashby into the room where the small gathering of children were training with their masters. Most were between ten and fifteen years of age.

"Davis!" Ashby's voice boomed into the room and a pair of small feet came skidding up to them. Lawson examines the boy attached to the feet and comes to the conclusion that things could be worse. The child was pale, and seemed to be hot even in the cool shade of the temple, both signs of someone who was used to being in space. He had dark hair that was neatly parted on the left, and the rigid posture that scared children use to attempt to please their masters. He sighed slightly and glanced at Ashby unimpressed. The child seemed to be very in tune with the force, but physically weak. Not the sort of apprentice he was interested in training.

"Name?" he asks.

"Davis, Sir. Charlie Davis." He said, in his tiny pre-pubescent voice. Stars, he virtually had to strain his ears in order to hear the tiny Sith.

"Davis, this is Matthew Lawson, you will be referring to him as your master. He will be training you." Davis nods his head, and bows to Lawson.  
"It will be my pleasure to train under you." He said, in perhaps an even softer voice. Lawson sighed gruffly and cleared his throat.  
"Collect your things and meet me in the docking bay in fifteen minutes." He told Davis, before turning away, and pulling his hood and mask up.

…

Charlie hurried away and made his way down the dark hallways of the Korriban academy. Tiny feet scrape the floors and he makes his way to the shared bedroom. Collecting his bag, he debates what he should bring with him to his apprentice-ship. He decides on two robes, two pairs of boots, his best vibrosword and a holocron that had a recorded message from his parents. He tucked them all away into the bag, but took his time getting to the spaceport. He'd known he was younger then most of the other apprentices, but this was war and he was certain that he could make a difference.

As he walked the halls of Koriban, he thought about Matthew Lawson. He'd been so excited to be assigned to such a well known and powerful soldier, dark jedi, even. He'd been training hard all week to make a good impression on him, yet it seemed that he hardly noticed. Sighing softly, Charlie made his way to the spaceport, unaware of the future that would follow.

…

"Of course, after I arrived," Charlie continued, "He took me aboard and set me to work polishing focusing crystals." After taking another sip of coffee, he stood, and glanced back at the newscast. "I'm going to check our position, its still something like eight standard hours before we land. You should get some more sleep." He said, walking towards the cockpit. Mattie, after a moment, followed him. She watched as Charlie tapped away on the navicomputer before sitting in the seat on the left and adjusting one of the many levers on the ship. Mattie sat in the piolits seat next to him and leant on the top part of the center console.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, as he studied the little radar in front of him.

"You said you met Lawson during your Sith training."  
"Correct."

"How'd you both go from Sith too smugglers?" She asked. Charlie leant back and looked at her for a moment.  
"Another long story." He replied, "One i'm not really interested in divulging." He said.

"You're my age, right?"  
"No, I'm actually a few years older then you. I'm thirty standard years old."

"I thought you were a lot younger then that." She said, after a moment.

"It's the baby face." Charlie smiled. "You know baby face is something that effects mostly humans?" He questioned, before turning back to face her.  
"No, I didn't." She said, after a moment. "So if you were a child during the Mandalorian Wars, then how old was Lawson?"  
"Not very."Charlie replied, reaching up to press a button and turn a knob.

"You said he was decorated."  
"He was. Sith fought in places other then just the wars." He said, "Anyway this was before Malachor IV." He said, and leaned back to look at her again. "I always found it strange that...Despite everything he agreed to take me on. He was so powerful back then." Charlie said, almost dreamily. "Take Blake, one of the most powerful Jedi I've ever met, and times it by two. That was him." Charlie smiled.

"What happened?" Charlie gazed at her for several minutes, before starting to talk.

..

"Where can we find the academy?" Lawson asked of their prisoner. Charlie sat atop a nearby containment cylinder watching the interrogation unfold.

"I'll never tell you."She replied. The jedi strapped to the bock of stone looked to be about Lawson's age with thick black hair that over the past few days had become matted with blood and dirt. Lawson held his hand up, and Charlie's eyes lit up as he watched lightning errupt from Lawson's fingers and make its way into the jedi.

She screamed.

She thrashed.

Charlie was enamored by the power.

Then Lawson turns to him and beckons him forward. Charlie slides off the barrel and makes his way towards his master on excited fight. Lawson turns him to face the target with gentle hands and decides to hold a teaching lesson while they were there.

"Hand like this." He said, and Charlie mirrors his stance, hand held just by his face and fingers slightly cupped.

"Now." Lawson said, "To summon force lightening, first, listen to the force, just like with telekinesis. Charlie shuts his eyes for a moment and then thinks over the force and its location before opening up his eyes again.  
"Next, Lawson continued, "imagine lightning." So Charlie does, he imagines it striking the sand of Tatoines dusty surface, the sand flying and melting. Lawson nods,  
"And now, allow the force to channel the lightning you were thinking off, and aim it at a target, her." And he does. Lightning passes though his fingertips, out of his very body and hitting its target. The woman moans and arches up in her attempts to get away. It only lasts for a moment before Charlie's hand returns to his side. He looks at Lawson, who nods

"Keep your feet more like this next time." He said. Charlie returns to his cylinder to sir again and fiddle with his lightsaber. Lawson looks back to her.

"He's a child." She spits.

"So are Jedi Padawans."  
"We do not allow our Padawans to torture people." She spits. Lawson raises his eyebrows and then lowers them.  
"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I'm hardly a Jedi." he replies, before raising his hand.

"Wait!" She screamed, "I'll tell you, I'll tell you." She said, and Lawson approached her. When he did, she grabbed his hand with hers that was attached to the stone. Charlie got up and hurried over. Lawson shoves him away, and breaks free of the woman, and stands back, before yelling out in pain. Charlie dropped to his knees beside Lawson and tried to speak to him only to be greeted by yelling as the woman strapped to the stone laughed bitterly. Lawson looked up, enraged, and suddenly had his lightsaber out before leaping at her. Charlie looks away, unable to look as both the woman and Lawson screamed in agony.

…

Charlie looked at Mattie, who looked suitably horrified. "She bound him to her by the force." He explained, "So what she felt, he felt. And he killed her."  
"I've never heard of a force bond being seperated and the other living."  
"You didn't know Matthew Lawson." Charlie replied. "But he also cut himself off from the force." He explained. "That hollowness about him is from a lack of force. He's happier that way, however." Charlie commented, and sat back in his seat for a moment. "Wasn't long after that, however, he took me to Nar Shadaa and we posed as refugees." He explained, "Thousands were coming in, displaced by the wars by either Sith, Jedi or Mandalorians, who was going to notice one more man and one more child?" She nods,  
"And that was the end of your training?"  
"Yes."  
"He's really happier, not feeling the force?"  
"Well Mrs Beazley can't feel the force and she seems pretty happy."  
"Yes but she's never felt it. I would lose my mind if I suddenly lost it." Charlie offers her a little shrug.

"What's that thing Blake always says? Different strokes for different folks." Mattie settled back in her seat, and watched the oncoming tube of blue as they headed for Dantoine.

…

"Kahonda." Charlie commented, as he followed Mattie and Blake off the ship. With Lawson still recovering from their last brush with the Sith assassins, Charlie was free to do as he pleased. And what he pleased was to go with Blake and Mattie to the Jedi Enclave (or what was left of it) and see if there was any salvage worth selling. It was unlikely, but then again, so was his working for the republic. Mattie and Blake were having a fairly in depth discussion about politics as they walked, and because that was about Charlie's least favorite topic in the world, he decided he was better off examining the rest of the landscape.

He paused to watch the water as it flowed under the bridge as they left the Matale grounds (Or Kahonda, depending on who you talk too) and headed out into the rolling grassy plains of the planet's countryside. Charlie wasn't a person who hated serenity, but there was something about the quiet wind and rustling grass of the planet that just made him...Unsettled. On Nar Shadaa, there was always the risk of being robbed and burgled, but then again you could also always expect it. The noise of the planet, the people, the suffering and the rich, those who made their home and those seeking it, those who had and those who hadn't been born there...That was his sort of planet. To him, Dantoine was a war waiting to happen.

There was a group of Salvagers in front of the Enclave, bemoaning that most of the good stuff had already been taken, but Charlie knew how to find things, and it would take more then some Jedi hidey-holes to stop him. The Enclave itself was a big building with two rising towers on either side of a crumbled wall. The wounds of war were keenly felt on a planet like this, he thought, as he stepped around a pit in the earth clearly caused by some kind of dropped bomb. The salvagers stop them on their way in.

"You here looking for Salvage?"The leader, a tall woman with a pony tail asked. Blake and Mattie shook their heads. Charlie remains passive.

"Well...I say turn back." She told them, seriously. "The place is crawling with kinrath." She informed them.

"What's a Kinrath?" Mattie asked softly.

"Like a big...Bug sort of a creature." Charlie explains.

"We'll be fine." Blake said, and pushed Mattie forward. But Charlie stops by her.

"Thanks." He said, after a moment, "Don't mind him, he's just off in his own little world most of the time." He said, making a dissmissive hand gesture. The woman nods.  
"Listen, do you think you could do me a favour?"  
"It would depend on what you wanted." Charlie replied, with a slight smile.

"A couple of my men went in there today, and didn't come out, if you or your friends see their bodies, do you think you could let me know where?"  
"Why?"  
"So I can give them a proper burial." She replied, "I'll pay you for your efforts, of course. If you bring their bodies too me, then I'll pay extra." Charlie considers it briefly before nodding his head.

"I'll see what I can do." He assures here, making a note on his data pad quickly before walking quickly after Blake and Mattie who were already in the courtyard. Mattie was stopped by the ruins of a statue. He stopped to examine the falling concrete, before glancing at Blake.

"I remember when this was a full statue." He said, after a moment.

"Yeah?"  
"It was hideous." Charlie stiffled a slight laugh, and looked around at the ruins of the Enclave.

"You feel it as well?"  
"Feel what?" He asked, annoyed by Blake's cryptic tone.

"The war. You can feel it, can't you?"  
"I can, yes."  
"The Sith did this."  
"I know." Charlie said, "I was alive during the Jedi Civil War." He informed Blake. "It was all over the news, the destruction of the Dantoine Enclave..."  
"The Sith don't care for life." Blake said, picking up a rock from the ground and throwing it out into the distance. Charlie adds nothing to the statement. Mattie seems to be finished with what she was doing and invited them both to follow her into the actual Enclave.

Charlie kept his eyes peeled for the corpses as they passed though the hallway into the main room of the left wing. His eyes went up to look to the towering water feature that dominated the room. It was composed of several bird bath style disks, which had a dip in them so that the water could trickle from one to the other. There had to be at least ten disks set up in the roof tall feature. He watched in rapture for a moment as the water trickled past the build up of moss and algue to trickle down the feature and pool at the bottom. Blake, for the first time in all time that Charlie has known him, says nothing and the three of them stand and stare for a few long minutes before a sound forces Charlie to turn and see a Kinrath coming right for them.

"Damn." Charlie said, as he whipped his blaster from his belt and proceeded to pop off three shots in short succession. Before Blake and Mattie even have their lightsabers off their belt, the Kinrath is dead. Charlie kicks the large green corpse to check.  
"Gross." he commented. Blake followed behind him and nodded in agreement. The pincers move slightly as if reaching for Charlie. Blake raises his eyebrows as the huge bug twitches for another moment, before dying.

"Is that…?" Mattie asked, after a moment. Charlie nods.

"Kinrath. They come in packs, like abandoned buildings and have a hell of a sting if they get 'ya." He pauses. "O'course if you have a healing implant like myself..." Mattie punched him lightly in the arm.

"Nothing you could ever say to me will convince me to get an implant." She informed him as they walked past the corpse and down the hall.

…

The great hall is booming with activity, the Kinrath pose little resistance to two lightsabers, Charlie might not even be needed at all. But he's quite used to it by now. He trails after Blake into a great hall of a room, where he stops and takes in a deep breath. Charlie hangs back by the door. He wanted to get Mattie's holocrons and get out of here really. Being in close proximity to such suffering made him uncomfortable.

"Charlie, come here." Blake said, after a few moments. Charlie does as asked and approaches him. "Mattie, you as well." he said, finally. She does. He stands next to her, and he folds his arms. "I want you both to know that you are the future of the Jedi Order." Charlie scoffs quite loudly.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to be a Jedi." He said, while yes, he had accepted training from Blake in their travels to save the Jedi and the Republic, he had at no point agreed to become a Jedi.

"I know you have training as a Dark Jedi but Charlie-"  
"No, don't but Charlie me." Charlie bit back, "I am not and will never be any kind of Jedi." He told Blake rather point blankly. "And I am most certainly not going to help anyone save an organization that I don't even like."

"Who else is going to then?" Mattie asks.

"Who cares?" Charlie asks, furrowing his brow, "They're gone, they aren't coming back, there's Sith hunting them, no one would even trust them if they did!" Charlie said, displaying a rare amount of emotion.

"Charlie." Blake said, warningly. "The Jedi are a standing of goodness in the Galaxy, they protected it!"

"Says you who ran off to join the Mandalorian Wars!" Charlie exclaimed. "But then why would you care? You were just another Jedi secret. Exiled and then swept under a rug!"

"The masters had their reasons."

"Their reasons?" Charlie asked, looking around at the ruins of Dantooine. "Their reasons were that they couldn't control you so they did the next best thing!"

"The universe needs Jedi." Blake said, struggling to stay composed.

"No. Jedi do nothing." Charlie replied, "They preach and they preach and then when something doesn't go their way they run away with their tail between their legs."  
"You're only saying that because you're a Sith!" Mattie exploded next to him. There's a pause and Charlie actually looks genuinely hurt.

"I am not a Sith." He tells Mattie, his eyes narrowing in more then friendly debate. "I've seen things from a Sith perspective, and from the Jedi and from the neutral." He told her, voice dangerously low. "And I have never, ever seen anyone behave like the Jedi do." He spat, before turning. "I'm out of here."

After leaving the building he made his way down the path past the salvagers, and kept walking until he he halfway to the next farm on the planet. He eventually stopped in front of a roaring waterfall, and watched as the giant spat water off the edge of a cliff, and then watches as it pooled in the lake and escaped up to the bridge. He watched the water slip away, before kicking his shoes and moving to sit by the edge of the river and dipping his feet into the rushing water.

He must have sat there for an hour or so because his com has been buzzing pretty frequently. He just stares at it,before pulling his feet from the water and tugging his knees to his chest in the self comforting way that he hasn't felt compelled to do since he was a child inside Lawson's ship whizing though space at the speed of light. He watches the water flow freely, and then tilts his head slightly to the side. It just seemed like such a waste really, he thought. He was no Sith, he knew that much. And he'd go to hell before he let someone call him a Jedi. He thought back to before the war, when he was just a child, watching Jedi attack people in the streets.

Watching dozens of innocents slaughtered at their hands, just like the Sith. For what? Even at age thirty Charlie still doesn't understand how one person could possibly be worth so much death. There's a shift in the air as a body joins him by the river. He was expecting Lawson coming to tell him off, but it wasn't. It was Blake.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, shifting away from him.

"To see how you are." Blake said, softly.  
"I'm fine." Charlie replied. "Did Lawson send you?" Blake nods.  
"But I would have come anyway." He admits softly.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my friend. I know you've had some bad luck in the past." Charlie scoffs, but Blake presses on. "I really didn't think you would have such a strong reaction to being called a jedi."  
"Well now you know." Charlie replied, softly.

"I just wanted to see if you understood that that code means different things to different Jedi, is all." Charlie scoffed lightly in reply, and put his head on his knees.

"There is no passion, there is only peace." He mumbled. "

"That is the first line." Blake agrees.

"But there is passion. A passion for peace. For goodness. Jedi are just hypocrites." He mumbled into his knees. Blake studied him for a moment.

"You may think what you wish of the jedi, but Charlie one way or another, you and Mattie are going to end up being the ones with enough force training to show other Force Sensitive children. You're going to have too."  
"Who says the Force doesn't have a sense of humour?" He asked softly. Blake sighed back and put an arm around his shoulders. Charlie glanced at him.

"Just to be clear, this doesn't mean that I'm going to be a Jedi, or that I don't think the Republic is the losing side." He informed Blake. "Just that I think you're a mad man, but if you're good enough for Lawson then you're good enough for me."

"You have worth outside of Lawson." Blake told him, in a quiet voice.

"I suppose."  
"No. Don't suppose. You do. You have a lot of worth." Blake assured him. "You don't have to act like the whole world sits on his shoulders."  
"He saved my life. He raised me." Charlie said, starring out to the rushing waters. "It just felt like the least I could do." He eventually finished. Blake nods, and then looks out past the rushing river into the distance.

"I suppose he did." Blake agrees, and they sit there starring out as the sun sets.

…

"So why are we actually here?" Charlie asks, after he delivers the corpses to the lead salvager.

"I wanted to show you both something." Blake explained, leading then both to a huge door. After several moments to steady himself, Blake picked the lock that allowed the doorway to open and reveal a huge library of datapads and holocrons. Admittedly, it was damaged, badly damaged, but still full of wisdom that had survived the attack.

Mattie was humbled by the room, and slowly went to the nearest shelf to examine it. Charlie watched her from a distance, before looking to the Doctor, who had a calm, but fond look on his face.

"It's beautiful." Mattie said, as a historian, it was understandable, to Charlie at least, that she should be in love with the place. But to him, it just looked like walls of data and considered how much he could sell a Jedi Holochron for. He supposes this is the smugglers curse. Blake passes him to sit at a table and Charlie could swear he saw a young Blake sitting there, admiring the writing on a stray datapad he picked up. Mattie joins him after a minute, and it takes Charlie just a moment longer to follow them and take his seat.

"I brought you both here because I consider you my apprentices." He said, finally. Charlie seems to accept this, because he doesn't allow himself to blow up like he had the previous day. "And I want you both to have the opportunity to build yourself a lightsaber." Charlie raises both his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that sentence to come out of Blake's mouth but at the same time, he really shouldn't be so surprised.

…

"Where are we?" Charlie asked softly, as Lawson drapped a hand over his shoulder, holding the small child close to him.  
"Nar Shadaa." Lawson said, after a slight pause, keeping the child close to him. Since the incident with the female Jedi, it occurs to Charlie that he hasn't been able to feel Lawson though the Force. Lawson keeps Charlie pressed close to his legs as they join the influx of people. It's unusual for Lawson to be out and about in normal clothes. Grey leggings, red hypertravel jacket, white shirt. He looked totally normal Charlie thought, as he trailed after him into the huge building ahead of them.

"Why?" He presses, reaching up with his two small hands to grip Lawson's tightly as people continued to flood around them. Charlie remained close as they walked. "Who are all these people?" He asked, clearly scared of the unadulterated fear and longing in the room.

"They're just like us." Lawson assured him as they kept moving, "Displaced by war." Charlie's eyes widened.  
"You mean we're not going back?" He asked, his tiny voice shaking.

"No. We aren't. It's not place for a little boy like yourself." Lawson informs him as he produces two starport visa's to show a twe'lik standing by the doorway to the lower quadrant. After a moment, he lifts Charlie up so the small child is sitting on his hip. Charlie hooks his arms around Lawson's shoulder as they walk, and presses his small face into Lawson's shoulder, scared by the amount of noise and suffering in the Force here then by Lawson's silence in it.

…

With a soft plop, Charlie dropped into his sitting position in a chair by Lawson's bedside. He tries not to laugh softly as Lawson pulls the sheets over his head to block out the light he'd let in upon his entrance.

"Blake tells me you threw a hissy fit yesterday." Lawson eventually said, keeping the blankets pulled up. Charlie rolls his eyes slightly.

"I call it a disagreement." He said, after a moment.

"Call it what you will." Lawson replied, "But you shouldn't treat your friends like that."  
"He's not my friend, he's your friend."

"He's our friend." Lawson tells him in a rather point blank fashion. "And regardless of what you say, he's still your friend as well."  
"Hmph." Charlie replied. Lawson rolls over to look at him as Charlie crossed one leg over the other.

"Well you have risked your life for him more then once..." Lawson said, before producing his trump card. "And I know that you've been learning some Jedi tricks from him as well..."A pause, and then he responds to Charlie's surprised look. "Oh don't look so surprised boy, you're doing that thing you used to do when you were little."  
"What thing that I used to do when I was little?"  
"The one where you try and lift things up with the Force."  
"Wait you knew about that the whole time?"  
"You're not as good at hiding things as you think you are." Lawson replied, and stretched slightly. Charlie sighed at him and shook his head. He glanced down at his hands for a moment, and then looked up at Lawson.  
"Blake wants me to be one of his new generation of Jedi."  
"And what do you want?" after a moment, he shrugged halfheartedly.

"I don't know." He admits. "I know I want to stop the Sith from killing everything that moves."  
"That's a start." Lawson assured him, "You know that the Jedi code is only as applicable as you want it to be, don't you?"  
"Blake said the same thing."

"He's right."  
"He usually is." This time it was Lawson's turn to scoff.

"No one would ever doubt I raised you, do you know that?"  
"No." They rarely discusses Lawson's job of raising Charlie. In fact they rarely discussed his childhood at all. Initially out of fear, but not out of habit.

"You remind me a lot of myself at your age."

"Yes but when you were my age you weren't being told my the friend of the man who raised you, who may I mention also had extensive training in not only the dark side of the force but also in military tactics, to abandon everything you've ever been taught and become a pinnacle of all hypocrisy in the Galaxy."

"Hm true." Lawson agreed, "But then maybe this is your chance to do something about it, hm?"  
"When did you get all peace loving on me?" Charlie demanded. "I mean, honestly." He grumbled. Lawson chuckled softly.

"Blame it on the drugs."  
"You know...You wouldn't be on the drugs if you had a..."  
"Don't say it.'  
"...Healing implant." Lawson tossed his pillow at Charlie, who laughed back at him and gathered the pillow into his arms.

"When are you going to shut up about your damn healing implant?"  
"When you admit it wasn't a waste of money and me enjoying the benefits of recovering quickly is worth it." He replied. Lawson rolled his eyes. Admittedly, when Charlie had brought up healing implants he'd told him off. (And Charlie, like most teenagers, ignored his father's warnings and went ahead and did it) But he does agree, it is good that Charlie can recover quickly. It's saved their asses more then once. Charlie gave him the pillow, but before he sits, Lawson speaks up.

"Show me the lightsaber you built with Blake." Charlie does as asked, and stands, producing the metal cylinder from his belt, and showing it to Lawson.

"Amateurish, but usable."

"Yes thank you." Charlie replied, taking it back, and drawing the short red blade from the tube. Lawson nods.  
"A short lightsaber?"  
"Not really a melee weapons sort of a person. That was always your thing."  
"Hm, true." Lawson agreed, "Red?"  
"One of the ones you had me polish as a child."  
"Ah." Lawson replied, "And what colour is Miss O'Brians?"  
"Yellow."  
"Doesn't surprise me." Lawson nodded, 'Show me what you can do." Charlie did, spinning and putting on a show for his bedridden companion.

Blake watches from the door for a moment, hidden from sight by the winding passages of the Ebon Hawk. Charlie always seemed to surprise him, in one way or another.


End file.
